Is It Poppin' Love, gege ?
by OrenjiKarameleu48
Summary: aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan, dan berbagi kisah manis dunia hanya bedua bersamamu, bisakah kau menerima cintaku ? tanpa harus melihat siapa dirimu siapa diriku .. EXO FANFICTION is Here ! YAOI


**Hanya dengan dua bait lagu, bisakah kau merasakan letupan hangat dalam hatiku?**

**1. Shy**

hari itu Kris kembali terduduk di bangku yang sama seperti kemarin, menatap seorang yang masih terduduk di sampingya dengan kedua tangan yang sibuk mengikat beberapa tangkai bunga untuk disatukan

"kau cantik"

Pemuda itu menoleh pada Kris dengan pipi yang sedikit bersemu

'terimakasih'

"sama sama sayang" balas Kris dengan sedikit kedipan dari sebelah matanya

'PUK!'

'kau mau ku pukul ha!' dengan bibir merah muda yang sedikit mengerucut imut Tao memukul bahu kiri Kris dengan sebelah tangannya yang terkepal manis

"kau sudah memukulku sayang" Kris kembali menggoda lelaki manis di sampingnya yang kedua pipinya mulai merona tak terkendali

'gegee berhenti memanggilku dengan pangglan sayang, itu membuatku malu sekali'

rajuknya dengan tangan yang sedikit menarik narik lengan jaket hitam yang Kris kenakan , Kris tersenym kemudian sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus surai merah Tao

"baiklah" kini Tao yan tersenyum, menatap mata Kris dengan kedua iris mata cokelat terangnya

Beberapa detik keduanya terdiam dengan pandangan yang saling mengunci membuat atmosphere di tempat itu menghangat membuat Kris maupun Tao merasakan beribu kupu kupu menari diperut keduanya dan rasa hangat yang menjalar ke permukaan kulit wajah mereka

"maafkan aku" Kris membuat kecanggungan diantara mereka sedikit mecair walaupun mau tidak mau Kris merasakan perasaan yang membuatnya sedikit malu dhadapan lelaki manis yang ia sukai

Tao hanya tertunduk dan sedikit tersenyum dengan pipi yang sejak tadi masih merona, kembali menyibukan diri dengan perkerjaan merangkai bunga yang sedkit lagi terselesaikan olehnya

Kris tersenyum dengan sedikit gugup dan menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal, memberanikan diri untuk memegang kedua tangan Tao, melepaskan rangkaian bunga yang ia buat dan menggenggam sepasang telapak tangan hangat dengan jemari jemari lentik sang lelaki manis

"aku mencintaimu sayang, tapi aku harus pulang dulu, guru sialan itu memberiku banyak tugas untuk besok, nanti aku akan datang lagi"

'CUP'

Dengan beraninya Kris mengeup kedua punggung tangan Tao , yang tentu saja membuat badan Tao kembali diluar kendali dan sedikit menengang ia balas menggenggam erat kedua tangan Kris dan mengangguk tanpa ia sadari

Setelah melepas genggaman keduanya Kris berlalu pergi dengan perasaan sedikit dongkol kepada sang guru yang mengganggu 'Masa PDKTnya' dengan lelaki manis itu, sang florist cantik yang sudah ia taksir sejak 4 tahun lalu atau tepatnya sejak kelas 1 sekolah menengah pertama.

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir sedikit perasaan –yang menurutnya- aneh itu

'ayolah Tao jangan berfikiran macam macam, fokus pada pekerjaan mu'

Dan kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya untuk merangkai beberapa paket bunga pelanggannya.

"**Senyummu bagaikan musim semi yang menyinari dunia, Yang membuat aku bermimpi lagi Saat matahari berkilau cerah, Aku genggam tanganmu kecup keduanya, dan tolong rasakan bahwa aku benar benar mencintaimu, sayang"**

**2. Love Song**

Keduanya –Kris dan Tao- , duduk dibawah pohon ek besar dibelakang rumah kecil yang begitu sederhana milik Tao, masih dengan seragam yang lengkap Kris dengan keberanian dan sedikit mengesampingkan rasa malunya demi mendapatkan lelaki manis yang ia klaim milikanya ini, dengan sepeda Kris yang terparkir manis bersender dibelakang mereka dan kedua tangan Kris yang memegang gitar ditambah tatapan penuh Tanya yang Tao tujukan padanya melihat wajah Kris yang sedikit merona merah

'wajahmu kenapa ge?' telunjuk lentik Tao yang menurut Kris dengan lancangnya menyentuh pipi kanannya yang mau tidak mau membuat Kris 'tambah galau' karena jujur ia benar benar sangat gugup sekarang dan Tao membuat perasaan gugup Kris makin parah *poor Dduizhang*

"emm aku mau bernyanyi untukmu, kau boleh request lagu apapun,Cantik" godanya demi mencairkan rasa malu plus gugup yang menderanya saat ini

'gegee , berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan sayang, cinta atau pun cantik' Tao menarik telunjuknya dari pipi kanan Kris yang warnanya sedikit membaik

"ayo cepat" Kris sedikit memaksa

'baiklah'

"tapi harus ada hadiahnya dong, gak ada yang gratisan di dunia ini, Cinta" godanya kembali dengan kedipan mata kanannya pada Tao yang membuat mata Tao sedikit membulat seketika

'baiklah apapun yang kau minta, jika nyanyianmu bagus' tantang Tao dengan wajah yakin

Kedua mata Kris berbinar saat mendengar tantangan dari Tao yang menurutnya seperti angin dari surga itu

"okay, lagu apa?"

'baiklah, bisa kau nyanyikan lagu apapun dari BigBang , mereka semua tampan'

Dengan badan sedikit menegak, dan mengubah posisinya dari samping Tao ke tepat dihadapan pemuda cantik itu, melakukan sedikit pemanasan dengan mencoba memetik 1 nada dari senar gitarnya dan mulai bernyanyi

"**I never knew I'd find a Love so true, this one right here, is just for you"**

**Remember that one day**

**I held your hand than I kissed your lips then I told you**

Tao terdiam, manikanya menatap Kris yang sama menatapnya juga dengan segaris kluman senyum Kris kembali bernyanyi

**Our love was meant to be and always be forever and give me that happiness I get from you just being there **

Kris tahu Tao tidak pandai dalam mencerna bahasa inggris, Kris juga paham bahwa suaranya tidak cukup baik untuk bernyanyi seperti Daesung ataupun Taeyang , dengan ketidak percayaan dirinya untuk tetap bernyanyi dengan suara yang biasa saja, atau dengan permainan gitarnya yang sangat standar, untuk Tao ia melakukannya, Berharap lelaki manis dengan surai merah itu melihat cintanya

**I always see you when I close my eyes, you're on my mind**

**So can't you see, I need you right here with me, close by ma side**

Pandangan penuh semangat Kris memudar, terganti dengan tatapan teduhnya pada Tao, ia hanya ingin Tao merasakannya, merasakan cintanya, menganggap dan melihatnya, sebagai seorang lelaki dewasa yang berharap untuk menjadi pasangannnya

**This time for sure, gonna let you know, my love is straight from the heart**

Dengan berani Tao menatap kedua manik Kris, ia mulai mengerti apa yang sedang Kris ingin katakan padanya, Tao memang tidak cukup mengerti dengan arti lagu yang Kris nyanyikan untuknya namun ia cukup faham, sangat faham dengan tatapan yang begitu hangat untuknya dari seorang yang begitu dingin pada orang lain seperti Kris tapi tetap ada hal yang mengganjal di dalam benaknya, akankah Kris tetap menerimanya dengan segala kekurangan yang dimilikinya?

**Forever you're ma boy.. forever be ma world an you're the only one …**

**The only one I'll ever need, my life just you and me**

**I'll never break your heart 'no' , so baby don't let go **

Tao mulai tak berani menatap kedua mata Kris, tapi kedua telinganya masih cukup normal untuk menerima alunan nada dan nyanyian yang lambat laun membuatnya menyesal untuk menerima tawaran Kris untuk menyanyikan lagu untuknya

Ia hanya takut terbawa suasana, yah Tao hanya takut terbawa suasana

'gege, sudah cukup, tolong berhenti'

Tao memotong nyanyian Kris, hanya dengan keberanian dan tekad bulat Kris yang membuatnya bertahan untuk tetap bernyanyi di tengah rasa gugupnya yang hebat

**You always make me feel like everythings gonna be alright **

**With the things you do, because it' you the real true love of ma life**

**This time for sure, gonna let you know, ma love is straight from the heart..**

**Im nothing without you im nothing without you boy..**

**Im nothing without you im nothing without you boy..**

**Ma Love..**

Kris tak terlalu berharap Tao kan mengerti lirik dan setiap patah kata dalam bahasa inggris yang ia nyanyikan, Kris tahu bahwa hanya kata ma love atau ma boy saja yang mungkin dapat Tao cerna dengan baik ataupun Kris merasa benar benar gagal karena memiliki suara Berat yang membuat nyanyiannya tampak benar benar payah, Kris tak memungkiri bahwa ia sedikit malu pada dirinya sendiri bahwa kenyataan ia yang payah ini bermimpi untuk mendapatkan lelaki seperti Tao , secantik dan setampan Tao ataupun se polos Tao.

Kris tahu, bahwa banyak lelaki yang lebih baik darinya itu bersaing untuk mendapatkan Tao, Kris hanya ingin Tao mengerti, dengan segala kepayahan yang ia miliki atau dengan segala kecerobohan Tao yang membuatnya terlihat begitu polos dan manis membuatnya benar benar terjerat dalam pesona sang pemuda panda, dengan segala godaan yang pernah Kris lakukan padanya hanya semata mata ingin membuatnya sedikit saja untuk menganggap ada kehadirannya, Kris hanya berharap dari dua bait lagu yang ia nyanyikan dengan susah payahnya, dengan petikan sederhana dari gitarnya bisa menyampaikan perasaaan yang ia rasakan, dan membuat Tao mengerti bahwa ia sungguh sungguh mencintainya, walaupun Kris tahu ini terlalu dini untuk mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Tao.

3 tahun sudah mereka saling melengkapi, saling mengisi,membantu dan saling mengetahui satu sama lain, hanya dengan sebuah ikatan, hanya dengan sebuah status dan kalimat sakral 'aku mencintaimu' maka Kris dan Tao paham bahwa mereka benar benar saling memiliki.

"ZiTao, aku mencintaimu..

Maukah kau jadi kekasihku?"

dengan begitu lancar Kris mengucapkannya, dengan jantung yang bergedup kencang memukul dan meronta dari dalam rongga dadanya yang mendadak terasa menyempit . Begitupun dengan Tao yang terdiam dan tertunduk saat mendengar Kris mengatakannya dan menggenggam erat kedua tangannya ia semakin menunduk ketika Kris memberanikan diri untuk mencium kedua punggung tangannya

Dengan perlahan Tao mencoba melepaskan genggaman mereka, dengan mata yag sedikit berkaca kaca Tao memberanikan diri untuk menatap Kris yang menatapnya juga dengan panadangan penuh harap padanya

'aku tidak bisa, aku bukan yang terbaik untukmu'

Mata Kris memerah kedua tangannya terkepal erat, menahan gejolak dalam dadanya

"berikan aku penjelasan, bukan alasan" dengan sedikit memelankan nada bicaranya

'**aku bukan seorang wanita'**

'**aku aku hanya seorang yatim piatu'**

'**aku hanya seorang dengan pendidikan rendah'**

'**aku hanya seorang lelaki lemah, bodoh , dan mudah ditipu'**

'**aku bukan seorang yang berasal dari kalangan baik baik, bahkan aku tidak mengerti bahasa inggris'**

'**aku miskin,'**

'**kau hanya seorang yang terlalu sempurna untuk seorang lelaki cacat sepertiku'**

'**aku, hanyalah seorang bisu yang berharap seorang pendamping sempurna datang kepadaku'**

Tao mengakhiri perkataanya, yang ia sampaikan dengan isyarat tangan dan jemari jemari yang membuat symbol symbol yang Kris cukup mengerti ,Tao hanya bisa berkomunikasi dengan jarinya dan isyarat tanpa suara dari gerakan bibirnya.

Kecelakaan 5 tahun yang lalu saat sebuah serpihan kaca toko bunga yang pecah karena kecerobohan seorang pengemudi mobil mengenai lehernya dan membuatnya harus hidup tanpa ada sepatah katapun lagi keluar dari pita suaranya yang sobek, ia hanya bisa bersyukur pada Tuhan yang masih memberinya kesempatan untuk tetap hidup dan mengizinkannya untuk tetap menikmati keindahan dunia walaupun tanpa suara.

"bolehkah aku simpulkan bahwa kau seorang yang sombong? Seorang sombong yang hanya mementingkan penderitaan dirimu sendiri, tak mempedulikan aku, usahaku dan perasaanku?"

Kris berdiri membuat Tao ikut berdiri dan menggenggam kedua tangan Kris gege'nya' erat dengan sedikit tetesan air mata yang mengalir manis melewati pipi halusnya . Ia menggelengkan kepalanya keras mulai terisak tanpa suara yang mau tidak mau membuat Kris menariknya kedalam pelukan hangatnya , terus terisak dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kris, mencengkram seragam sekolah Kris dengan erat

"aku mencintaimu ZiTao, sekali lagi ku katakan , maukah kau menjad kekasihku?"

Dengan penuh keyakinan Tao mengangguk dalam pelukan Kris dengan Kris yang tersenyum dan membalas pelukannya dengan usapan halus menenangkan pada punggung sempitnya.

Kris terlampau bahagia, malaikat telah membalas cinta'nya.

**The last, that we are in Love**

"tunggu disini sebentar ya cinta, aku akan segera kembali dengan dua ice cream rasa cokelat"

Kris beranjak meninggalkan Tao yang tersenyum dibangku pingir jalan yang tidak terlalu ramai oleh kendaraan bermotor.

Sudah 6 bulan ia dan Tao menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih, begitu bahagia rasanya ketika setiap pagi Kris manyapanya yang kebetulan rumah mereka bersebelahan, di jendela kaca yang menghubungkn keduanya, pagi itu Kris dengan handuk yang masih melilit di pinggangnya dan Tao si panda pemalas yang masih dengan piyama panda kesayanagnnya 'selamat pagi, cinta' kalimat yang membuat Tao merona dan lekas berlari kedalam kamar mandi dan mencipratkan sedikit air pada kedua pipinya yang terasa menghangat .

Ataupun saat keduanya sedang merangkai bunga, atau lebih tepatnya saat Kris membantunya untuk menyelesaikan pesanan bunga yang terkadang membuat Kris jengkel dengan waktu BabyPanda nya yang tersita oleh kumpulan bunga bodoh –menurutnya-

Atau saat Kris dan Tao berlatih dance bersama di lapangan basket taman kota ketika sore hari, yang membuat beberapa pasang mata menatap kagum dan iri pada mereka, dengan dentuman musik dari ponsel Kris ataupun gerakan Tao yang sangat anggun yang bisa dilakukan oleh seorang mahluk 'Adam' .

Tao terlalu senang, bahkan ia tak bisa berhenti untuk menahan senyuman nya yang terlihat seperti orang gila ataupun rona merah muda di pipinya yang membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang gadis remaja dalam serial drama korea haha

Ataupun saat saat memalukan dimana pertama kalinya Tao menghabiskan malamnya di tempat tidur selain dengan selimut, bantal dan guling. Malam dimana pertama kali dalam hidupnya seorang lelaki yang masuk kedalam kamarnya, memeluknya, menciumnya penuh hasrat, ataupun meremas pinggangnya dengan lembut dan membuat Tao heran mengapa lelaki sedingin ini bisa melakukan ini padanya?

Saat saat dimana Kris mencium kedua belah bibirnya dengan ia yang hanya membalas ciuman itu seadanya sebisanya dengan tenaga yang tersisa saat lengan Kris beranjak dari pinggangnya menuju kancing piyama yang ia kenakan dan tangan kiri Kris yang semakin dalam menekan tengkuk Tao.

Melepasnya satu persatu, menghabiskan malam dengan deritan ranjang, dengan Kris menindih Tao ataupun saat Tao mengerang tertahan oleh ciuman memabukan dan sentuhan Kris pada tubuhnya dan berakhir dengan pagi yang begitu memalukan saat ia menangis dalam pelukan Kris, mengapa dengan mudahnya kris melakukan ini padanya.

Tao telah memberikan hal yang sangat berharga pada Kris, Tao kini percaya, ia tak perlu merasa kesepian, ia tak perlu merasa tersisihkan oleh dunia, dalam pelukan aman dan nyaman Kris, Tao menaruh harapan, Tao menaruh asa'nya , asa dimana ia akan hidup bahagia dalam kesederhanaan, hidup dalam cinta yang mereka berdua buat, atau dalam lembaran kisah yang hari demi hari mereka rangkai dengan segala senyum dan air mata.

Mereka memang sadar tak akan hidup di dunia selamanya, hanya bolehkah mereka berharap?

Hanya sebuah hal kecil tentang ekspektasi mereka tentang cinta,

Tak perlu atau harus dijabarkan secara umum, hanya tentang mereka saja, tak berharap kalian tahu banyak akan mereka

**Musim-musimpun terus berganti, berulang seperti sebuah rahasia dalam mimpi**

**Di dalam cinta setiamu tak perlu dengan sumpah, hanya tolong percayalah aku Kris Wu mencintai Zi Tao**

**Disini, di dada ini tertanam sebuah rahasia yang selalu membuatku sulit untuk bernafas, menunggu saat waktunya tiba, saat doa ku dikabulkan Tuhan, saat Tuhan mempertemukan kita , dan sampailah pada detik ini, masa dimana Kris gege mencintaiku dan aku Zi Tao yang juga mencintainya**

"Tao-ie sedang memikirkan malam pertama kita yahhh? Ayo ngakuu" -_-"

"YAK KAU GEGE!"

"eh? sudah bisa bicara lagi?"

"eh? Aku bicara?"

"baby pandaaa, katakan kau mencintaiku"

"astaga kris-ge"

"ayolahhh"

"baiklah, aku mencintaimu gege nakal"

"aku juga mencintaimu kok Bocah seksi"

"astaga" -_-

Hanya masa dimana Tuhan begitu pengasih, penyayang juga pemurah, memberikan mahluknya kebahagiaan kemudahan, juga cinta serta keindahan.

Hanya sebuah letupan hangat atau sentuhan nyata dalam cinta,

WU FAN _ZI TAO

**Fic hancur yang bener bener minta REVIEW nya please :3**

**saya penghuni baru, saya salam kenal kakak kakak yang unyu (?)**

**jika review sesuai dengan yang diharapkan kemungkinan saya publish fic lagi hehe kalau tidak ya sudah saya kembali ke alam baka -_-"**

saya YAOI SHIPPER BENERAN DEH #PLAKK! official couple!

i'm also an BIG FANS OF AFTER SCHOOL!

suka yuri juga hehe NaLiz sama JungHi Couple, othernya sih Onkey hehe

Thank's


End file.
